Guy What Takes His Time
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Robin Hood died over 700 years ago, so why was he in her Herb Garden? Alive?
1. Chapter 1

Own Nothing.

One.

* * *

Robin of the Hood had died over seven hundred years ago; he fought bravely in his last battle. He was poisoned with a knife and he walked into the forest to die. His friends buried him and his grave never found.

So Hermione was curious to find him in her herb garden one morning. She woke up late in the morning and gotten dressed to work in the garden when she walked outside; he was lying there, asleep. At first, she was furious, some drunk had fall asleep in her garden. Those Mandrake hybrids took two years to fully develop and he was crushing them!

She kneeled in front of him; his clothes were not from this era and his bow, still wrapped around him. "Hello?" She touched his shoulder watching his slowly open.

He took a deep breath and exhaled. "Is this heaven?"

Hermione smiled. "Unfortunately not."

He stared at her. "You're not an angel?"

"No, I'm Hermione and you're in my garden."

"I'm Robin of the Hood." He replied as he sat up, she had to help him because he was too stiff. He looked around, seeing her small cottage behind her and the beginning of the woods on the other side of him. "Where am I then?"

"You are in my herb garden." She stated, watching him. "I'm afraid it's been a long time since you were Robin of the Hood." She pursed her lips. "It's more likely been over a seven hundred years ago."

He stared at her with a frown. "I'll have to take your word on that." He tried to stand up and she had to help again as he wobbled forward. She caught him, their faces less than an inch from each other's. They both smiled awkwardly as she stabled him on his two feet. "Are we still in England?"

Hermione glanced around and nodded. "Yes, but we're closer to Scotland than we are to London, if that helps."

He nodded. "This is your house, where is your husband?"

She laughed. "I'm not married, it's been well over 700 years Robin of the Hood, and I don't need to be married to take care of myself. Come on, let's get you cleaned up. I'm sure I can find something for you to wear." She led him to the house. "Take off your shoes though and your socks. And leave your bow." She ordered him. He obliged, before walking into the house behind her. He glanced around, the house was the same size as some on the nobles in his time, but it was simple. "It's really a small house." She told him. "There's others who would be like castles to you and their normal sizes now."

"I'll take your word for it." He stated, glancing around. He followed her into a small room where he saw a tub. She bent down and twisted the nobs and water came out, he stepped back, shocked. She just smiled at him and adjusted the water to a warm setting. She let the tub fill up as she got out a towel and soap from the cabinet.

"My friend George, he visits sometimes, he has his own room here, I'll see if any of his clothes can fit you for now until I can find some more. " She placed the soap on the edge of the bath and the towel on the toilet. She stared at him after she turned the water off. "I want you to scrub everywhere and if you get out and there's still grime on you I will come back here and scrub you raw myself. I will not have your dirty my house."

He nodded, still fascinated with everything in the bathroom. "Seven hundred years?" He asked again.

She nodded, a soft smile on her lips. "Seven hundred years Robin. Now get undress and I'll make lunch." She closed the door behind her and he took off his clothes and stepped into the tub, hissing from its warmth.

He looked around as he laid his head against the wall. "Why am I not dead?"

* * *

Hermione knocked on the door twenty minutes later and opened it see him washing his hair. "Sorry. Here's some clothes, call me if you need any help with them, they're a bit different from your old ones."

He nodded as she closed the door, he was shocked to see her opened the door in the first place. A lot had changed since he was killed. He finished cleaning himself, deeming himself fully cleaned and hopefully by Hermione's standards. He got out of the tub and grabbed the towel, drying himself off. He picked up the clothing and looked at it. "Lady Hermione!" He shouted, confused as he stared at the stack of clothing.

"Yes Robin?" she asked from the other side of the door. "Something wrong?"

"Which do I put on first?" He wrapped the towel around his waist and open the door. She peek through and lifted up the boxer shorts.

"These are underwear Robin, put these on first." She handed them. "Button goes in front." She closed the door for him to put them on. He was covered and he opened the door fully. She blinked. "You need help with the rest?"

He nodded and she sighed. She held up the pants. "These are jeans, just put them on, one leg at a time."

He took them, not wanting to comment that he wasn't a child. But he felt like he was, he was in a new world, with new changes. He pulled the pants up and Hermione showed him how to button them, her fingers felt cold against his warm skin, it sent shivers on his back. She handed him the shirt it was green and simple. "Just pull it over your head, your arms comes out here." She explained, watching him pull it on. "Good." She smiled and he smiled in returned. "Now let's feed you."

She led him to the kitchen and sat him down at the table. He glanced around, amazed with everything. She stood at the stove as she finished up the mac & cheese, she watched him with a small smile. It must be strange to him, this new world; it would be to her if she were in his place. She scooped up the mac & cheese and put it on a plate, she put the hot dog in the bun and took it over to him before going to get her plate. She sat down across from him and picked up her fork. She watched him, seeing him confused. "The mac & cheese." She pointed with her fork at the pasta shells covered in cheese. "You eat with a fork." She showed him, watching him pick it up and eat the pasta with his fork.

His eyes widened, tasting the food. "This is good."

She smiled. "Thanks, but I can't take all the credit, here now, you can buy food in a box and you just put it all together and eat it." She explained. "I'll show you tonight when we cook dinner."

"You eat a lot of food in this year?" He asked, eating the mac & cheese.

She smiled and nodded. "Three square meals a day. I don't over eat, but enough where I'm not starving." She picked up her hot dog and took a bite out of it. Robin watched her and followed suit.

"What's in this? It's good."

Hermione shook her head. "You really don't want to know."


	2. Chapter 2

Own Nothing.

Two.

* * *

Hermione spent the whole afternoon explaining each room of the house to Robin going over things several times for him to understand it. She watched him, as he took his turn with each thing, it amazed her how he took each thing in stride. She lived a pretty normal Muggle life, but she didn't want to explain about her magic just yet.

"Would like to see the truck?" She asked him, seeing his confusion. "It's like your horse and wagon, but without the horse and the wagon."

"Then how is it the same?" He asked as he followed her outside to the front of the house to see a small pick up out front. "What is that beast?"

She leaned up against the truck. "This was my grandfather's old farm truck, when I turned eighteen, it was given to me. It's a Toyota, so it'll last a while." She knew that it didn't mean anything to him. "We use these now instead of a horse and wagon to get around. Would you like to try?" She asked him.

He stared at him, then at Hermione, seeing her ease with the giant metal monster and decided it couldn't be horrible. "How did you tame it?"

She wanted to laugh, but she knew he was just afraid and didn't want to show it. "It is built Robin, just like a wagon is. Come here." She grabbed his hand and led him to the other side and opened the door. "Go on and sit in it." She patted the seat. "It wont eat you."

Robin stared at the cloth seat and took a deep breath. He lifted himself up and sat on the seat. He scooted in more and Hermione closed the door. "You're fine." She told him. "I'm just getting in on the other side." She walked around the front and got in on the driver's seat. She closed her door and smiled at him. "We're okay. You can scoot closer if you want." He did, sitting right next to her, their legs touching. She showed him how to use the seat belt, letting him open and close it several times. "Okay, you ready to go?"

"Go where?" He asked her.

She took the keys from her pocket and turned the truck on, she felt Robin tense next to her and she just smiled at him. "Robin, I want you to understand that I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I only just met you, how can I trust you?" He asked her, staring at her with a frown.

"That's up to you, but I would like you to trust me. I'm your friend, all I want to do and help you understand this world."

"I understood my world." He whispered as he watched her fix her seat belt.

"I'm sorry Robin, but your world is gone." She whispered, squeezing his hand. "We can only live in the now and move on."

He nodded and watched as she put the truck in reverse and pulled out of the driveway and turned around. She shifted gears and they drove off, her hand reached for his and held it as they drove. It took them half an hour before she pulled in the view of the Burrow. "These are my friends and it'll be a bit strange for you, so many new things in one day, but I promise these are good people."

Robin remained silent as they pulled closer to the house and stopped the truck. Robin could see children running around and adults walking outside to great them. Hermione smiled at him as she unbuckled her seat belt and followed the same and they both got out of the truck. "Everyone, this is Robin of the Hood." She introduced him. "Robin, these are my friends. Harry, his wife Ginny, Molly and her husband Arthur and the others are around here some where." She explained.

"Hello." Robin smiled as Harry came to shake his hand.

"Hermione told us you were in her herb garden, you're lucky she didn't kill you herself." Harry smiled. "One time I fell on accident and I crushed on of her plants, she didn't talk to me for two months straight."

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. "It took me two years Harry to get those Mandrake hybrids to even breed successfully and you crush the only living one!"

"I apologize, I sent you flowers, I sent her books." Harry explained to Robin. "But when Hermione gets mad, she gets mad."

Hermione rolled her eyes as a child came running over. " 'Mione! 'Mione!"

Her eyes lit up as she picked up the four year old. "Teddy! How's my boy?"

"He's her god son." Harry explained next to him. "His parents died when he was a baby, I'm his godfather and she's his godmother."

Robin nodded as he watched Hermione talk to the young child. "She's good with him."

Harry nodded and smiled back at Molly who winked in return. "Why don't we go inside and see what we can find with the clothes Molly found." He led Robin into the house as Hermione played with children for a few extra minutes.

* * *

That night, Hermione was helping Robin put his clothes on hangers and up in George's spare room. George only came over once and a while and she figured it would be okay for Robin to use his room. With everything in its place she led Robin to the kitchen to teach him how to make spaghetti.

"You set the noodles in here and let them boil until their ready." She whispered as she showed him. She had watched him all day and she knew he had questions. "What's on your mind?"

"I am I not in heaven? I had died." He looked at her, eyes pleading.

She shrugged. "I asked Molly that as well, she said something about Fate giving you another chance at life. Maybe you'll find someone to love."

"I loved Marian, I married her on her death bed, I fell in love with Kate before I died. I don't understand."

"I don't know Robin, maybe fate is giving you a chance to have a family, a wife and children. You'll meet someone Robin, who will turn your life into something brighter."

"Have you?" He asked. "Have you found love yet?"

"I did, but he wasn't the one I want to spend my life with." She sighed. "He loves another now, they are expecting a baby."

"I'm sorry." Robin stated as she showed him how to roll home made meatballs.

"I'm not. He would have wanted me to stay home and take care of the children. I have a life and I want to keep it that way. No, when I find a man who loves me, who loves that Teddy is much like my son as he is to Harry. That I have battle scars because I have fought in a war, that I still have nightmares. And he still loves me, wants to be with me. Even when we'd have to share the responsibility of raising our children, then I'll marry."

Robin smiled and lifted up the glass of water she had given him earlier. "Here's to finding love."

She smiled and lifted up her own glass and tapped his. "To finding family."


	3. Chapter 3

Own Nothing

Three.

* * *

Hermione went to bed that night; Robin asleep in George's room and she were exhausted for the both of them. Her eyes closed and she took a deep breath and she was fast asleep. She awoke when there was a pounding on the door and she shot out of bed. She glanced at her clock; it was two in the morning. "George." She sighed and got out of bed, only in her tank top and underwear. She opened her door and ran to open the front. "What's wrong?"

George looked at her with sad eyes as he walked in, Hermione looked behind him, it was pouring down rain. She closed the door, locking it behind them. "You're wet." She sighed, grabbing a blanket. "George what is wrong?"

"Are… are you replacing me 'Mione. Mom wrote, says you got a visitor and she gave him Fred's clothes."

"Yea, I have someone staying with me George." Hermione sat down on the couch and pulled him down to sit. "George, he isn't from this time, and I just can't send him out." She sighed and tried to comfort her friend.

"Lady Hermione, is everything okay?" Robin came out of the bedroom; he stopped to see her on the couch with George. "I see."

"Robin of the Hood. This is George Weasley; he is another one of Molly's sons. You're staying in his bedroom."

"You gave him my room?" George looked at Hermione.

Hermione sighed. "You can stay in my room, I'll sleep on the couch." She stood up. "Shower off and Robin do you mind if he grabs some clothes before you go back to sleep?"

Robin blinked, seeing Hermione. "You are not decent Lady Hermione."

Hermione looked down and shrugged. "I'll go put on some pants." She walked around the couch and past Robin who watched her walk back to her room.

"Robin Hood?" George asked, looking at him.

Robin nodded. "I woke up in her garden this morning."

"Was she angry? 'Mione always gets angry when someone messes with her garden." George smiled, standing up as Hermione walked back out wearing sweat pants and a hoodie. "I'll go shower and go to bed."

Hermione nodded as she grabbed a blanket from the cupboard and a pillow. "Good, you're cooking breakfast too." She hit him with a pillow as he walked by. George closed and locked the door and they heard Hermione's shower on. "His brother was killed, his twin." Hermione whispered, sitting down, she patted the seat and Robin set next to her. "We had a war several years ago, worse than what you could imagine with the Crusades, because it was here and it was brutal. His twin, Fred died and George didn't talk to anyone for almost a year. I tried, and I kept trying because he's my friend and I couldn't let him suffer alone." She looked down at her hands.

"He's talking now." Robin stated.

She's nodded and leaned back against the couch. "He talks to me only, no one else, I feel like he's replacing Fred with me, I don't think he realizes he's doing it though." She looked at Robin. "He's talking, he's working in his shop again, even though he doesn't talk to the customers, but he's getting better."

"But what he is doing is not fair to you. Does it not make it hard for yourself?" He asked her, watching her.

She smiled. "Don't worry about me." She stood up. "You should go back to bed, it's late. George makes a good breakfast in the morning, so don't sleep in."

"Are you sure that you are okay Lady Hermione?" Robin asked standing up. "I can sleep on the …" He pointed on the couch, not remembering the word for it.

She nodded and kissed his cheek. "Go to bed Robin, it's just one night." Robin nodded and walked back to his room, he glanced over at Hermione who was making a bed on the couch, as he looked back forward, he noticed Hermione's bedroom door was open when it was closed earlier. He knew George had listened on their conversation. Robin sighed and walked into his room and closed the door. People in this year were strange.

* * *

It was the next morning and Robin walked out of the room to see Hermione already up and off the couch. Robin looked to see George and her in the kitchen cooking breakfast, the radio-the box that played music-he learned yesterday was on. Hermione looked over to see him. "Good you're up. How'd you sleep?"

Robin smiled. "Good, the bed was comfortable."

"That's good. Well I'm going to take a shower, help George if he needs it, he'll show you what to do." She smiled and walked out of the kitchen and into her bedroom to shower.

George remained silent until they heard the shower on. "So when are you going back to your time?"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I can, I died and I woke up in the garden."

"So, are you just staying until you figure this time out and leaving or what?"

"What are you asking?" Robin asked.

"What are you doing with Hermione, I heard you two talking last night."

"I could ask the same thing, you are putting everything on her." Robin started, his brows furrow. "I understand that you have lost family, I have lost people that I love too but you cannot do that to her."

"Isn't that what you're doing?" George asked, facing him. "You coming here and making a new life, are you expecting to make a new one with her?" His voice rising as his anger peaked.

"I do not think that you understand what you are saying." Robin stated, his tone threatening.

"What are you two fighting about?" Hermione asked, standing in the doorway, towel wrapped around her. "I can hear you fighting in the shower."

"Nothing." George stated going back to cook the pancakes.

"Yea Nothing." Robin walked out of the kitchen and walked outside the front door. Hermione watched him as the door slammed shut behind him. Hermione sighed and closed her door and changed clothes and turned off her shower. She opened the door and followed Robin outside.

"Hermione." George called out.

"Not right now George." Hermione answered as she closed the front the door and saw Robin sitting on the open door of the bed of her truck. She walked over and sat down next to him. "He'll leave in a few hours, maybe sooner if I ask." She told him.

"What does he mean?" Robin asked. "He acts like he has placed some claim on you."

Hermione sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Don't worry about him, I am my own woman Robin."

"He wants to know if I will leave once I am used to this world?"

Hermione shrugged. "You can if you want, but you always have a home here. Come on Robin let's eat. I'll keep George in check; after he leaves we will watch movies. I have some that are based on your life."

"What are movies?" He asked as they got off the truck and walked back to the house.

"They're like stories, but you can see it in front of you." She explained as she opened the door. They walked into the house to see George sitting at the table, the food on their plates and ready for them to eat. Hermione and Robin sat down at the table and remained quiet.

"I apologize." George stated. "It was unfair of me to say that."

Robin nodded. "Okay."

The awkward silence washed over them before they picked up their utensils and started to eat breakfast.

* * *

True to her word, George was gone in two hours. He helped clean up and put away dishes and helped Hermione clean the cottage a little. Hermione popped a bag of popcorn and handed it to Robin as she set the movie up. "This is Robin Hood; King of thieves." She explained putting it into the DVD player and turning the T.V on. "We can watch it and you can tell me what isn't true." She pushed play and sat down next to Robin.

Robin's eyes widened as the screen moved. "Is this magic?"

"No,_ this_ isn't magic." She whispered, watching him with a smile. "I think this is going to be fun."

He turned to her and smiled as she picked up a piece of popcorn. "I believe so too."


	4. Chapter 4

Own Nothing.

Four.

* * *

She opened he eyes slowly, looking around, realizing she had fallen asleep on Robin. She looked at her watch; it was a quarter past six. She had been asleep since eleven that morning. She looked up to see Robin staring down at her, trying not to laugh. "Sorry, sorry." She stated as she scooted away on the couch. "I didn't realize that I was tired."

He smirked and just nodding as he stood up. "You did not sleep well on the couch last night I assume?"

"You know what they say about assuming?" She asked, as she stood up too.

"No, what?"

She looked at him, blinking before smiling. "Makes and ass out of you and me."

He chuckled. "I have never heard that one before."

"There's a lot you haven't heard before." She picked up their cups and the bowl of kernels. "Why didn't you wake me?" She walked out of the room to the kitchen, him following behind. "You must've been bored sitting there, the movie replaying over and over again."

He shrugged. "I fell asleep for some time myself and when I woke, you were still asleep and you looked peaceful. I did not want to wake you."

She cleaned out the bowl and washed it out before putting it away. She cleaned the cups and he dried them with the towel. "How do you feel about magic?"

He stared at her confused. "I have never been a superstitious person, I do not believe in magic."

She swallowed and looked down. "What if I told you that I was a Witch?" She glanced at him. "Times at different now and Witches aren't hunted anymore, but there's still many who don't know about us." She went to the fridge, anywhere in the kitchen where she didn't have to look at him. "All my friends are magical beings, and I don't want to keep something this big from you because what if I had let it slip and you got upset."

"Lady Hermione!" Robin laughed, stopping her, he spun her to face him. "If you are a Witch, I have never met one kinder than yourself."

She blushed. "Thank you, but Robin I am serious."

He nodded. "I have observed you Lady Hermione, I have seen the way you hide when you use your magic stick."

She bit back a laugh. "It's a wand Robin. But are you okay with me being one?"

He shrugged. "I only truly know you, you are my only true friend in this world, who am I to judge?"

"I just didn't want you to find out and get uncomfortable about it, I'd hate for you to leave if you didn't want to."

He smiled. "I like your home, it is a nice place. Maybe one day I will see children running around here?"

She shook her head. "That is a quite a wish to wish for when it could never happen. It doesn't matter, what would you like to do now?"

"Can we go outside?" He asked. "We have been indoors all day."

She glanced out the window. "It's almost dark, but this time of year, firebugs come out. Let me get a blanket and we can wait for them, then I'll cook dinner." She smiled at him and left to get the blanket from the cupboard. They walked out side and she and Robin laid the blanket out on the ground. She sighed, sitting down and lied back, looking up. "In the city now, you can't see the stars all the smog and the lights from the really tall buildings make it difficult."

He lied down next to her, looking up at the clouds, the sun fading away. "It is beautiful here."

"It is, I chose this place, had the house built because I could be alone, hear myself think. I can't hear anything else for miles and it's perfect."

"Does it not get lonely?" He asked her, looking at her.

She shook her head. "Not really, I like being by myself, and then there's time when I have company over and it's nice to have a friend, much like yourself."

"Or George?" Robin whispered, watching her, she nodded and remained silent. "Do you love him? Is that why you care for him so?"

She sighed and turned on her side to face him, pursing her lips. "Robin, there is love and there is _love_. George and I went to school together, for years I was his youngest brother's best friend who had bad teeth, even worse, out of control hair. I was a know-it-all, still am and I was extremely bossy. It wasn't until I was fourteen that anyone saw me as a girl instead of 'one of the boys'. My parents were killed because I was Harry's best friend and I was image of what they thought what was a disgrace to Witches and Wizards everywhere. I am a Muggleborn, or Mudblood as an insult. My blood has magic in it, but my parents did not." She rolled back over to her back. "George lost his twin and I pulled him out of his depression, because I was not going to let him wallow in his self pity forever. I am never one to pity someone. We became close, we love each other, but I do not love him more than a friend or a brother."

"Does he feel the same way?" He asked.

She shrugged one shoulder. "I don't know, but I hope one day he finds someone who will love him. But I don't think I am it." She looked at him and smiled. "The kind of person I expect that I would fall in love with though is someone…." She thought about it. "I guess someone like you Robin, some one who is like you."

He smirked. "So I am your perfect man Lady Hermione?"

She blushed and looked away. "Look the first firebug." She pointed to the small bug that was lit green. "Make a wish."

"I wish for you to find love." He stated.

She rolled her eyes and looked at him. "Robin, it doesn't work if you say the wish out loud." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Thank you though." She let go of his hand and they remained quiet as they watched the firebugs come out into the night.

* * *

It was one in the morning, they had gone to bed hours ago when Hermione shot up in bed, covered in sweat. A short scream escaped her mouth before she could stop it, another nightmare. She wiped the tears from her eyes as the pain in her arm _'Mudblood'_ pulsed. She looked up to see her door open; Robin was standing there shirtless. "Lady Hermione, I heard you scream."

She shook head head and got out of bed, grabbing her robe. "Just a nightmare Robin. Don't worry, they come and go." She pushed pass him and went into the kitchen, she heard him follow her, standing in the doorway. "I'm just going to have some milk and read until I can fall back to sleep, you can go back to bed."

"I will stay awake with you." He stretched and grabbed a glass for her out of the cabinet as she got the milk out. He got a glass out for himself and poured tea from the pitcher in the fridge. He closed the door when she was down with the milk, watching as heated it up in the microwave. "What are your nightmares about?" He sipped his tea. "If you do not mind me asking?"

She shook her head and leaned against the counter. "The war, the Second Great Wizardry War." She pursed her lips as the microwave went off. She grabbed her milk, careful of it being hot. She opened a cabinet and grabbed a small vial. "It's a sleepless dreams draught." She explained as she dripped some in the milk and stirred it. "You really don't have to stay up with me." She stated as she walked into the living room, and grabbed a book from the shelf, sitting down.

Robin shook his head and sat down next to her, holding the blanket to put over their laps after she settled down. "It would be rude of me if I left you alone."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I was left alone to sleep on the couch when George was here."

"I must confess that I stayed up all night to make sure he did not come out the room until it was a decent time, or until you were awake." Robin blushed.

Hermione didn't know rather to laugh or feel insult that he thought that she was have sex out in the open. "Thank…you?"

"I did not know him at the time, I did not trust him." He explained. "Tell me about the war." He changed the subject.

"It would be easier if I just started form the beginning." She sighed, as she set her book on the table next to her milk. She leaned back against the couch, Robins arm was resting on top of the cushions and she could feel his body heat even though they weren't touching. "Over sixty years ago there was this evil wizard…." She started the story.

* * *

When she woke up the next morning, she realized they had fallen asleep again. Robin had moved on the couch, to where he was laying down, his arm was wrapped around her waist, which made her fall asleep on top of him. She blushed, because where he head was at, she could hear his heart beat. She tried to sit up, but his held her there, comforting and protective live. "Robin." She nudged him gently. "Robin, we fell asleep on the couch again."

He took a deep breath, his eyes closed as he nodded and he bent his head to meet hers' and kissed her softly on the lips for a brief minute before letting his head fall backwards. His arm loosened around her waist and he was in deep sleep again. Hermione blushed as she quickly and gently pushed her way off of him, glancing at the clock, it was seven in the morning. She went back to her room and shut the door, she fell back into her now cold bed and bit her lip.

Robin must have thought she was Marian, or Kate even. Because there was no way he would have done that if he were awake enough to see it was Hermione, he would not have done that. She wanted to fell back to sleep, to let this all be a dream that was in her head but she was too awake now, full with questions. She sighed and got up, her light on as she made her bed and then took a shower.

Robin woke up to the sound of Hermione's shower and he stretched, he could feel the lasting warmth of her body heat and figured it wasn't long since she left. He sat up, rubbing his eyes before looking at the spot she had slept and remembered she tried to wake him up earlier. He blushed a curse slipping his lips as he jumped up. "Lady Hermione!" He shouted, opening up her bedroom door, her bathroom door was open as steam rolled out of it. "Lady Hermione? Are you decent?" He asked, but he didn't get an answer, so he slowly walked forward until he could see into the bathroom, his mind was not thinking clearly or else he would have thought about how inappropriate this was. He saw her naked form in the shower as she let the water hit her face, he could only see her back and the curve of her sides that showed how beautiful the front could look like.

He noticed that she was covered in scars, her back pale against the pinkness of the scars that covered her back. He did not believe that she was lying about the war, but to see the scars were different. "Robin!" She shouted when she glanced over her shoulder. He blushed and tried to form an apology but didn't get the time to when she shouted a word and the door closed in his face.

He blinked and stepped back. "Sorry." He finally choked out before he walked out of the room and into his own.

Hermione sighed and rubbed her hands over her face, the hot water that was relaxing her now just burned her skin. "This is going to make for an awkward breakfast." She muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

I wanted to write a chapter with Hermione's parents in it, being dentist because, really if he was going to be evenuatlly her love interest do you think that with her parents's being dentists that she wouldn't have a thing for clean teeth? Just the idea with doing a full kiss like that would be really be gross. So I decdied to make something of it. This, even being as small as this chapter is took me a few days because I hace not been feeling well and still feel like crap, but wanted to get this up. So enjoy!

Own Nothing.

Five.

* * *

Hermione and Robin sat at the breakfast table, not looking at each, both blushing as they tried to make it through the awkward moments that filled the dining room. Hermione ate her cereal in silence, reading the newspaper as Robin chewed his slowly, looking out the back window. The phone rant, making them both jump, Hermione got up to get it. "It's the phone Robin." She told him, having explained everything his first day. "Hermione Granger speaking." She waited, her face brightening. "Hi Mum. No, I have a friend staying with me." She glanced at Robin who watched her.

"Actually Mum, you and Dad usually have Friday's free right? Could I bring my friend and could you guys look at him for me?" Hermione asked and Robin raised an eyebrow. "Well his name is Robin of the Hood." She waited and he could hear laughter on the small device. "Mum I'm serious." The laughter stopped. "I don't know how he got here, but he's here and I thought if you and Dad had time on Friday you could look at him." She smiled. "Thanks, we'll be by then. Love you." She clicked off the phone. "Good, I am taking you to see the dentist."

"What is this dentist?" Robin asked as Hermione took her bowl of serial to the sink and washed it out. She refilled her coffee and looked at him. "Is it dangerous?"

"It a type of doctor." She explained. "For your mouth." She sat back down at the table and watched him. "Robin, seven hundred years ago you did not have good hygiene, I'm going to fix that. Especially if you're going to be living in this world." She sipped her coffee.

He blinked and nodded, he finished his bowl and went to clean it out and put it away like Hermione had taught him. "I am sorry… about this morning."

She blushed and nodded before looking up. "I hope you're not thinking that because I'm taking you to the dentist that it's because of this morning. My Mum just called and I thought about it, that's all." She looked down.

"Either way." He sat back down across from her. "I am sorry for walking into you bathing room with out considering that you would not have been clothed."

Hermione pursed her lips and nodded. "Yes, well it happens, not often." She sighed. "But hopefully it wont again." She stood up and looked outside. "It's nice out, I'm going to work in the garden today." She walked outside and walked down to her garden.

He sighed and got up, looking out the window at her before walking to her bookcase. He guess he would stay in today, he could walk outside, but he didn't know where he was exactly and he didn't want to get lost. He pulled out a book and set down on the couch, he would read until it was time for lunch.

* * *

That Friday, Hermione and Robin sat in her truck as they drove into the small town that her parents held their new practice. It was closer to their old town, but they moved to be closer to Hermione and her house. Hermione turned off the truck after they reached the small building. Smiling, she opened the door and Robin followed her. They walked into the building. "Sit there, I'll be right back." Hermione pointed to a seat in the corner as Robin looked around nervously. She walked up to the counter and smiled at the woman behind it. "Hi Susan, can you let Mum and Dad know that I'm here with my friend. They're examining him this afternoon." She smiled as Susan nodded and Hermione sat down next to Robin.

"What are they going to do?" Robin asked, as he watched the other people in the small room, his voice low.

She glanced at him and gave him a small smile. "They're going to clean your teeth and make sure your mouth is healthy." She explained as the last patient walked back into the room, their ride taking them away. Hermione looked up to see Susan at the door. "Our turn."

It took thirty minutes, X-rays done without Robin freaking out too much before Hermione's parents came into the exam room. "Good news." Hermione father, Dr. Richard Granger showed them the X-rays. "You don't have wisdom teeth, so we don't need to take any out, most of your teeth look healthy but you have quite the number of cavities that are quite deep in a few of them though."

Robin raised an eyebrow and looked at Hermione who understood the look. "Your teeth have like little holes in them. Dad is going to fix that for you." Robin looked back over at her Dad.

"Son, it doesn't look like you've _ever_ been to a dentist." Her father frowned staring at the X-rays. "_Ever._"

Hermione sighed and looked at her parents. "This is Robin, as in Robin of the Hood, you know, steal from the rich, give to the poor, Sherwood Forest Robin Hood."

Her mother raised an eyebrow, impressed and her father nodded. "Well then, I won't judge you. Now, I'm going to give you something to help you relax, I want you to take deep breaths and this will be over before you know it." He grabbed the gas mask and held it so Robin could see.

Robin scooted back in the chair before looking at Hermione; she could see the fear in his eyes. "Robin, these are my parents, I trust them. Dad is giving you something because what he's going to do will really hurt and the gas, the gas will help you not feel anything."

"Gas?" Robin asked.

Hermione nodded. "Trust me, I would never hurt you, this will help you in this world. I promise, I've had this done to me too."

"You have?" Robin asked.

Hermione nodded but her Father rolled his eyes. "Not to this extent, but in her defense we didn't allow her to eat foods that would give her this many cavities." Her Father held the gas mask closer. "Can we crack on?

Hermione grabbed Robin's hand and squeezed it, her eyes meeting his. "Trust me."

"I do." His eyes never left hers' as he allowed her Mother to pull the gas mask over his face.

"Okay count backwards from hundred." Her Father instructed and Robin slowly started to count.

"100, 99, 98, 97, 96…." He was out, but Hermione didn't let go of his hand.

"He's cute." Hermione's Mother smiled. "Much cuter than the Ginger boy."

"Mother." Hermione groaned, her other hand over her eyes.

Her Father started to work on Robin's mouth. "Is there anything I should know about this young man while I'm working on him?"

"Dad." Hermione sighed. "He's a good man, I guess he died or something and I found him in my herb garden one morning a few days ago. He's been with me ever since."

"Has he met the Weasleys?" Her Mother asked.

Hermione nodded, smiling. "He loves Teddy too, and Harry and Molly like him well enough."

"Oh, he's a keeper than." Her Mother smirked.

Hermione sighed and shook her head, not wanting to argue with her Mother.

* * *

Later on the night, Robin woke up in his bed, his mouth aching and when he tried to sit up, he felt sick. He let of a loud groaned and he wanted to groan again as a second pain came forth. There was one for his mouth and one for his head. He touched his cheek to feel it swollen twice the size as it was that morning. What the blood hell happened? He wanted to know.

There was a soft knock on his door and Hermione walked in with a vial and some medicine. "I'm sorry, I didn't think about the pain afterwards, I always forget. Good news is, it'll go away in a few days, sooner if you take the medicine. She helped him sit up, holding him as he glared at her. She smiled meekly and bowed her head, blushing. "This potion will take away the immediate pain and any infection and this pills with take away the pain for later. The potion will also fasten the healing process and about tomorrow evening you'll be all healed."

He nodded and he took the pills then the potion, wincing and holding back a cry from the shot of pain. He sighed, feeling the effects of the potion fast; he laid back down on his pillow as Hermione watched over him. "You are evil." He whispered, able to talk again without being in pain.

She scrunched her nose. "You haven't seen true evil." She sighed and looked at her watch. "It's really only five, you want me to let you sleep for a few more hours and wake you up from some soup?" He nodded, too tired already to talk. "In the afternoon tomorrow, I'll show you how to use a toothbrush and paste so when you decide to kiss me again, you'll have good breath." She winked and stood up, his eyes wide as she turned to leave.

She stood at the door and smile, laughing lightly. "I'm teasing you, just so you know. Bedside humor. Get some rest, I'll bring you chicken noodle soup in a few hours." She closed the door quietly and left him to fall back to sleep.

He sighed and stared up at the ceiling. "This world is strange." He smiled, not feeling the pain to much. "I like it here."


End file.
